Presente de Natal!
by Mayu14
Summary: Um retorno... Uma surpresa... Um baile... Uma briga... Um amor... E uma chance de ser feliz!Será que eles conseguem? SasuXSaku Finalmente o Epílogo!
1. Chapter 1

**HUMOR...**

****

****

**Neji**: Passa aqui Sas... _**Escorrega em uma estranha poça de merda**_

****

****

**Shikamaru**: Ai que preguiça...! Menos um no seu time, cabelo de espeto!

**Naruto**: Fica na sua, cabeça de abacaxi!

**Sasuke**: Naruto, você não é um animal tão irracional á ponto de fazer suas necessidades em qualquer lugar!

**Naruto**: Errr...Gomen, não deu pra segurar!

**DISCUSSÕES...**

****

****

**Sakura**: _**Chorando**_ VOCÊ É UM INSENSÍVEL!

**Sasuke**: O que eu fiz? **O.O**

**Sakura**: _**Chorando descontroladamente**_ O problema é esse Uchiha Sasuke! Você nunca faz nada!

**INTRIGAS...**

****

****

**Sai**: O que pensa que está fazendo?

**Sasuke**: Mantenha-se em sua insignificância e fique quieto!

**Sai**:...

**ROMANCE...**

****

****

**Naruto**: Eu queria dizer que você tá muito bonita hoje!!

**Hinata**: **n**//.//**n** A-Arigatou Naruto-kun!!

_**Silêncio**_

****

****

**Naruto**: Ai como eu sou idiota! _**Bate com a mão na cara**_

****

****

**Hinata**: Hã? **O.O'**

**Naruto**: _**Agarra e beija a Hinata**_

****

****

**E MAIS ROMANCE!**

****

****

**Sasuke**: Sakura...Você ainda me ama?

**Sakura**: Pra que você quer saber? Nunca se importou com meus sentimentos!

**Sasuke**: _**Abaixa a cabeça**_ Preciso saber se ainda posso ter a esperança de ser correspondido!

-

Tudo isso espera por você em... _**"Presente de Natal"**_

Não percam!

Dia 20 de dezembro, aqui no Fanfiction.

-

Yo!

O que acharam do pequeno trailer?

Espero que vocês gostem da história... É a primeira de muitas...

Ou quem sabe a primeira e a ultima!

Depende de vocês... **õ/**

Tomara que esteja digna de comentários!

Arigatooou


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: _Beeeeeem...Como todo mundo sabe Naruto não pertence a mim __**T.T. **__Se me pertencesse eu pegava o Gaara! __**õ/**_

_Como eu disse antes é minha primeira fic..._

_Dedicada as minhas amigas Uchiha Mizuki-chan e Sayu-chan... Se ficou ruim ou boa, cabe a vocês decidirem! _

_Chega de enrolar!...Vamos a fic:_

Finalmente Sasuke tinha alcançado seu objetivo! Matou o Orochimaru e o seu irmão, concluindo assim sua vingança. Voltou a Konoha, e ao contrário do que esperava, foi bem recebido pelos habitantes do local. Estava tudo como nos velhos tempos... ESPERA! Eu disse "tudo"??? Gomen eu me enganei!

A Sakura que antes morria de amores pelo Uchiha mais novo, agora estava namorando. Isso mesmo amigos! Na-mo-ran-do, e com ninguém menos que... Sai.

Onde estava aquele amor que ela declarou pra ele naquele dia em que deixou a vila? Se foi junto com ele? Pensando bem... Será que ele realmente merecia o amor da bela kunoichi? Afinal, a garota abriu seu coração completamente, expondo seus sentimentos de tal forma que ele ficou sem reação, sendo assim, foi embora deixando com ela apenas uma palavra... "Arigatou"...

E absorto nesses pensamentos não notou a aproximação de uma figura loira nem um pouco discreta, que o tirou de sua linha de raciocínio com um singelo sussurro.

**Naruto**: SASUKE TEMEEEEEEEEEE!!!

**Sasuke**: _**Quase caindo da árvore**_ PARE DE ME ASSUSTAR ASSIM DOBE!

**Naruto**: Oh! Onde está o nosso controlado Sasuke?

**Sasuke**: Desde quando você aprendeu a ser irônico?

**Naruto**: Não responda minha pergunta com outra pergunta. **¬¬**

**Sasuke**: Então pare de enrolar e diga logo o que você quer!

**Naruto**: Ano sa, Ano sa...A Sa...Digo, estão todos comentando sobre o baile de natal! **-**

**Sasuke**: E o que eu tenho a ver com isso?

**Naruto**: Dãããããã! Eu vou convidar a Hinata-chan! **\o/**

**Sasuke**: E?

**Naruto**: Como assim "E"?

**Sasuke**:... _**Arqueando a sobrancelha**_

**Naruto**: Ai seu baka! _**batendo com a mão na testa**_ Err... Bem, como você é muito popular entre as garotas, pensei que pudesse me dar umas dicas!

**Sasuke**: _**Gira os olhos**_ Apenas convide-a! Tenho certeza de que ela não irá recusar.

**Naruto**: Arigatou Sasuke-teme! A propósito, quem você vai convidar?

Sasuke permaneceu em silêncio, então o loiro resolveu que não seria uma boa idéia continuar com o assunto. Apenas fez um breve comentário:

**Naruto**: Você deveria deixar de ser orgulhoso!

Vendo que não haveria resposta por parte do Uchiha, o ser loiro sobrenatural resolveu seguir seu caminho, deixando para traz um Sasuke pensativo.

_**NnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnN**_

Sakura estava entretida com os preparativos do baile. Não via a hora de se encontrar com as garotas para comprarem seus vestidos. Afinal, o que diverte mais as mulheres do que compras!?

Enquanto as meninas estavam ocupadas com os seus afazeres, os garotos estavam reunidos _(Com exceção do Sasuke e do Sai)_ conversando sobre as garotas.

**Naruto**: A Hinata-can é tão doce, DATTEBAYOOO!!! **-**

**Todos**: **¬¬'**

**Naruto**: O que foi?

**Neji**: Quer dizer que o tapado finalmente se deu conta de que minha prima morre de amores por ele!?

**Naruto**: De quem você está falando? **..'**

**Shikamaru**: Ninguém menos que você! – Diz Shika abrindo os olhos e se espreguiçando.

**Naruto**: Aaaaah tah! Assim tudo b. NANI!? **O.O**

**Kiba**: _Hahahahahahaha_... É tão tapado que só se deu conta que foi chamado de tapado agora! _Hahahahahahahhahahahaha_ _**Embolando no chão**_

**Naruto**: Eu não estou falando disso seu pulguento – Kiba rosna – Eu tava perguntando sobre a Hinata-chan!

**Shikamaru**: Vai me dizer que você não tinha notado antes!?

**Naruto**: Errrr... xD _**Coçando a nuca**_

**Todos **_(em uníssono)_: Não! **¬¬**

**Neji**: Não tinha notado mesmo? Tá tão na cara!

**Kiba**: Se tivesse notado não seria o Naruto!

**Naruto**!!! Se bem que de um tempo pra cá eu...

Todas as atenções se voltaram pra um ser loiro tão vermelho quanto um tomate...

**Shikamaru**: Você o que?

**Naruto**: Na-Nada! Então Shika, como vai o namoro com a Temari-san? **n.n'**

**Shikamaru**: Aquela problemática!!! **¬¬**

**Naruto**: E o de vocês rapazes?

**Neji**: No de sempre! Tirando algumas ameaças de morte da Tenten!

**Kiba**: O meu tá cada dia melhor! A Ino é mó gostosa! – Disse o Inuzuka com uma cara pervertida. _**(N/A: Homens!!!)**_

**Todos**: _HUAHUAHUHAUHAUHAUHAUHAUHAUHAUHAUAHUAHUAHAHUA..._

E assim passaram bastante tempo conversando.

_**NnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnN**_

Não muito longe dali estava Sai. O garoto estava recortando algumas estrelinhas para enfeitar o salão onde ia ocorrer o baile. Enquanto executava sua "difícil" tarefa, se pegou pensando na sua namorada. Ela andara estranha desde que o Sasuke havia voltado, sempre séria e fria. Será que...!? Não, não podia ser! Não depois de tanto tempo!!! Trataria de tomar cuidado na hora da festa, não ia querer ninguém de olho na SUA Sakura.

_**NnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnN**_

Enquanto os garotos, as garotas e os seres duvidosos _(leia-se Sai)_ estavam compenetrados em suas tarefas, por mais "difíceis" que fossem, no salão onde ocorreria o evento a Hokage e alguns Jounins trabalhavam nos últimos preparativos.

**Shizune**: Tsunade-sama... Tsunade-sama!- Gritava Shizune, que corria e acenava freneticamente para a Quinta.

**Tsunade**: O que houve?- Era notável o tom de preocupação em sua voz.

**Shizune**: Eu não sei qual roupa eu ponho na Tonton... **T.T**

**Tsunade**: Eu não acredito que estou perdendo meu precioso tempo aqui com você e esses seus assuntos "gravíssimos"! **¬¬**'

**Shizune**: Go-Gomen nasai!

**Tsunade**: Já que está aqui... Vai buscar mais sakê que o que tinha já acabou! **n.n**

**Shizune**: _**Olhando para uma montanha de garrafas**_ O.O**'**

**Tsunade**: Vai logo! **¬¬**

**Shizune**: Ha-Hai!!! – Dizendo isso saiu correndo em direção ao bar mais próximo.

**Kakashi**: Tsunade!

**Tsunade**: Yo kakashi!

**Kakashi**: Errr... Temos um probleminha!

**Tsunade**: O que foi dessa vez? **¬¬**

**Kakashi**: O pisca-pisca sumiu!

**Tsunade**: O QUEEEEEEE?

_**NnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnN**_

Enquanto isso no lustre do castelo... Opa!...Enquanto isso não muito longe dali:

**Konohamaru**: Moegi-chan!!! Udon!!!

**Moegi**: Yo Konohamaru-chan!

**Udon**: Yo Konohamaru-kun!

**Konohamaru**: Vejam o que eu encontrei!

**Moegi/Udon**: ÓÓÓÓÓ!!!

**Konohamaru**: E o mais legal..._**liga o pisca-pisca na tomada**_

**Moegi**: Uaaaaaau! Konohamaru-kun você é mesmo incrível!

**Konohamaru**: Eu sei!_** Cara de convencido**_

_**NnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnN**_

**Tsunade**: ACHEM O PISCA-PISCA AGORA!

**Kakashi**: Tsunade...

**Tsunade**: CHAMEM A ANBU! ISSO É UMA MISSÃO RANK-S!

**Kakashi**: Tsunade...

**Tsunade**: O QUE É? **¬¬**

**Kakashi**: É só um pisca-pisca! **n.n**

**Tsunade**: Como assim só "um" pisca-pisca!? Você sabe o que é uma árvore de natal sem um pisca-pisca? VOCÊ SABE? HEIN!? HEIN!?

**Kakashi**: Ok! Ok! Iremos atrás do seu preciso pisca-pisca!

Terminando a frase Kakashi saiu em busca das pequenas luzes problemáticas e do ladrão mais problemático ainda.

_**NnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnN**_

Em alguns jardins com cheiro de estrume e borboletas banhadas por néon, longe da área da festa, os meninos, que não ajudaram nem comendo na hora do almoço _(exceto o Naruto, que comeu três pratos de lámen com suco de abóbora com limão do Paraguai) __**[N/A: Isso existe? O.O**_ por que passaram a maior parte do tempo jogando conversa fora, falando sobre a minissaia da Ino, decidiram jogar...Futebol! Até o Sasuke e o Sai estavam na disputa. E para "melhorar" as coisas, jogavam em times adversários.

**Naruto**: Passa a bola Neji!

**Neji**: Não dá!

**Sasuke**: Naruto baka! A bola está com o time adversário!

**Shikamaru**: Aqui Sai! _**Sai chuta na cabeça do Kakashi que estava passando procurando pelo pisca-pisca**_

**Kiba**: Como você pode ser tão torto, seu cafetão?

**Sai**: Faça sua função, gandula!

**Neji**: Passa aqui Sas... _**Escorrega em uma estranha poça de merda**_

**Shikamaru**: Ai que preguiça...! Menos um no seu time, cabelo de espeto!

**Naruto**: Fica na sua, cabeça de abacaxi!

**Sasuke**: Naruto, você não é um animal tão irracional á ponto de fazer suas necessidades em qualquer lugar!

**Naruto**: Errr... Gomen, não deu pra segurar! **'**

**Neji**: Gaah, você me fez assanhar o cabelo! **¬¬**

**Kiba**: Seu cabelo de saco plástico não sai do lugar ow!

**Sasuke**: Olha a bola Neji!

**Sai**: Sai da frente, amante da cobrinha! _**empurra Sasuke**_

**Sasuke**: Se eu fosse você, eu tomaria conta da própria vida, imbecil! _**derruba o Sai**_

_**Naruto e Neji segurando o Sasuke**_

**Neji**: Calma Sasuke, somos superiores á eles!

**Sai**: Só um aviso cabelo de bunda de galinha! Aproveitando que estamos aqui... Fica longe da...

**Shikamaru**: Da garrafa de sakê dele! **n.n'**

**Sai**: É, também! Mas não é isso... Fica longe da MINHA Sakura! **¬¬**

**Naruto**: Sai daqui "Sai"!

**Sai**: Vou sair mesmo... Catinga de galinha não me agrada...

**Kiba**: Não! Volta aqui Sai!

**Sai**: Me encontrem no bar as 15:00h!

_**NnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnN**_

Distante dos campos fedidos, das borboletas de néon e dos garotos com cheiro de lixo orgânico, as garotas se divertiam no shopping, fazendo suas compras para a festa.

**Ino**: EI TESTUDA! **õ/** - Gritava a loira acenando descontroladamente para a tes...Para a Sakura.

**Sakura**: O que é porquinha? **¬¬** E, por favor, fale menos alto, você está me deixando com dor de cabeça!

**Ino**: Ok! Mas olha... Esse vestido combina com você!

**Sakura**: ECA! Isso tem cor de vômito! **è.é**

**Ino**: Combina com a sua cara de enjoada!

_**Chega Hinata com 700 ml de milk-shake e batatinha frita na mão**_

**Sakura**: Hina-chan, você acabou de comer montanhas de Takoyaki!

**Hinata**: '

**Tenten**: Uh! Cheguei chegando!

**Ino**: Onde você tava bolinho de arroz?

**Tenten**: Fazendo algo que ninguém pode fazer por mim!

**Sakura**: Tava no banheiro?

**Tenten**: Iie, fui comer MacLanche Feliz! **-**

???: MITSASHI TENTEN!!!

**Tenten**: _**Frio na espinha**_

???: Como ousa comer um MacLanche sem chamar suas amigas!?

**Tenten**: Go-Gomen Temari-chan! **n.n**, é que a Sakura e a Ino foram dá uma volta e você estava escolhendo seu vestido, aí eu e a Hinata-chan resolvemos ir fazer um "lanchinho", mas como a fila do caixa do Mac tava grande eu disse pra Hinata vir na frente e...

**Temari**: Ok! Ok! Já entendi!

**Sakura**: _**Roubando batatinhas da Hinata**_

**Hinata**: Hey! **¬¬**

**Sakura**: Então Temari-chan!? Achou o vestido que queria?

**Temari**: Achei sim!

**Ino**: **-**

**Sakura/Hinata/Tenten/Ino**: Mostraaaaaaaaa!!!

**Temari**: _**Fazendo que não com o dedo**_ Sur-pre-sa!!!

**As quatro**: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!

E depois de uma loooonga tarde provando roupas e mais roupas, sapatos e mais sapatos, finalmente escolheram o que iam levar. As garotas combinaram de se trocar na casa da Sakura e seguiriam de lá para a festa. Já os garotos se trocariam cada uma em suas respectivas casas e se encontrariam em frente ao Ichiraku Lámen e de lá iriam para o salão.

_**NnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnN**_

Faltava pouco tempo para começar a festa, as garotas estavam quase todas prontas, só faltava a Sakura. Todas estavam lindas!

Ino estava com seu típico rabo-de-cavalo, porém seu cabelo estava cacheado, se vestido era curto e bem decotado, com um corte "V" nas costas. Nos pés uma sandália prata de salto. Brinquinhos de cristais e um leve brilho nos lábios.

Tenten estava de cabelos soltos e levemente ondulados com duas mechas presas para traz. Usava um vestido tomara-que-caia justo na cintura e folgado no resto do corpo, acetinado, vermelho vinho. Sem decote com um corte suave em "U" nas costas. Nos pés uma sandália da cor do vestido, saltinhos fino de uns 5 cm, com detalhes em delicadas pedrinhas de rubi. Usava também um colar com uma pequena pedrinha vermelha e brincos também com pedrinhas vermelhas.

Temari vestia um vestido preto na altura dos joelhos e costas nuas, amarrando no pescoço com detalhes de lantejoulas no decote em "V". Preferiu deixar os cabelos como sempre costumava prender. Nos pés uma sandália preta com tiras prateadas e um salto médio. No pescoço uma fina corrente com um pingente de estrela.

Já Hinata como era mais tímida preferiu um vestido na cor azul oceano, na altura dos joelhos, com detalhes rendados na borda, sem cortes ou decotes. Usava uma sandália na cor do vestido com algumas pedrinhas azuis e no pescoço usava uma correntinha com um pingente de coração bem delicado.

Estavam ansiosas esperando Sakura terminar de se arrumar.

**Ino**: Vamos terminar nos atrasando! **¬¬**

**Hinata/Tenten/Temari**: É! **-.-'**

**Sakura**: Pronto garotas! Podemos ir!

**Todas**: Uaaaaaau!

**Ino**: Isso tudo é pro Sai?

**Sakura**: Vamos logo! **¬¬**

E assim seguiram em direção ao salão.

_**NnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnN**_

A festa estava bombando, os garotos estavam esperando as meninas chegarem. Estavam conversando animadamente, exceto Naruto que tremia mais que vara-verde.

**Shikamaru**: Hei Naruto...

**Naruto**: _**tremendo**_

**Shikamaru**: Hei Naruto!

**Naruto**: _**roendo unha**_

**Shikamaru**: NARUTO!!!

**Naruto**: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! **/o/** Pare de gritar! Eu não sou surdo! **¬¬**

**Shikamaru**: Por que suas pernas estão tremendo?

**Naruto**: E quem disse que as minhas pernas estão tremendo?

**Sasuke**: Ninguém precisa dizer nada! _**aponta pras pernas do Naruto**_

**Naruto**: Err... Isso é...

Mas o nosso querido ninja não pôde terminar sua frase, pois ficou encantado assim como os outros pela bela visão que estava na entrada do salão. Sim! Eram as garotas! Olhares foram voltados naquela direção, dois em especial para uma certa kunoichi de cabelos róseos.

Sakura usava um vestido rosa claro, de um tecido leve, colado até cintura e solto no resto de seu comprimento que ia até os joelhos. O vestido era de alcinha, tinha um pequeno decote e abaixo do busto tinha uma faixa lilás com uma flor branca. Nos pés uma sandália dourada que amarrava no tornozelo, com um salto médio. A cor da sandália combinava perfeitamente com sua delicada gargantilha que possuía um pequeno pingente em forma de uma flor de cerejeira decorado com strass _**(N/A: É assim que escreve? O.O)**_. No rosto uma leve sombra rosa e um pouco de brilho nos lábios. Optou por deixar os cabelos soltos, pondo apenas suma presilha também com strass. Estava divinamente per-fei-ta!

Do nada um vulto amarelo passou pelas garotas arrastando uma delas consigo. Depois de mais ou menos um minuto em estado de choque, as meninas foram em direção ao grupo de garotos que babavam feito retardados mentais. Sasuke ao despertar de seu transe hipnótico Sakurístico, se deu conta de que ia sobrar ali no grupo e saiu rumo a algum lugar mais reservado e perto de alguma parede, mas não antes de trocar olhares, mesmo que não tenha sido intencional, com a garota dona de seus pensamentos.

_**NnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnN**_

Em algum lugar não muito longe da festa... Depois de alguns minutos correndo.

**Hinata**: Na-Naruto-kun...

**Naruto**//// Hinata-chan..._**suando frio**_ Eu... Eu...

**Hinata**: Você? _**confusa**_

**Naruto**: Eu queria dizer que você tá muito bonita hoje!!

**Hinata**: **n**//.//**n** A-Arigatou Naruto-kun!!

_**silêncio**_

**Naruto**: Ai como eu sou idiota! _**Bate com a mão na cara**_

**Hinata**: Hã? **O.O'**

**Naruto**: _**Agarra e beija a Hinata**_

Começou com um beijo tímido, até que Naruto sentiu necessidade e pediu passagem com a língua para aprofundar o beijo. Hinata hesitou por um momento, não acreditava que aquilo realmente estava acontecendo, mas não ia perder aquela chance. Cedeu passagem a Naruto, suas línguas em perfeita sincronia, o calor dos corpos colados, uma sensação inesquecível e confortável. Era como se o tempo tivesse parado para os dois. Separaram-se por falta de ar, por mais que quisessem continuar com aquele beijo... O primeiro beijo.

**Hinata**: _**cora**_ Na-Na-Na...

**Naruto**: Aishiteru Hinata-chan////

Seria possível ela está escutando aquilo? Ele estava dizendo que a amava? Não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Segurou-se para não desmaiar nos braços dele, respirou fundo e tentou dizer com mais calma possível:

**Hinata**: Eu... Eu... Eu também te amo Naruto-kun! _**Olha pra baixo corada**_

Naruto se aproximou devagar e desse modo começaram mais outro longo e terno beijo... O segundo de muitos outros que virão.

_**NnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnN**_

Enquanto o outro casal estava se entendendo e muito bem por sinal, a festa continuava rolando, estavam todos dançando, exceto um certo membro do clã o Uchiha _(Que por sinal não era o Itachi)_, que estava de bode amarrado no canto do salão, observando uma certa garota de cabelos rosados. Ela dançava junto com seu "adorável" namorado, que parecia estar se divertindo muito pondo sua mão boba em lugares indevidos. Parou para pensar um pouco, a Sakura não era o tipo de pessoa que se deixava tocar assim, havia alguma coisa errada.

Olhou novamente e viu que estava certo. Sakura estava tentando se soltar. Tentava se afastar como podia, mas Sai era mais forte, em meio ao desespero gritou involuntariamente...

**Sakura**: SASUKE-KUN!!!

Sasuke parou por um momento, ela estava realmente pedindo ajuda a ele? Não importava! Tinha que ajudá-la! E já! Correu até onde estava o casal, puxou a Sakura para o seu lado e acertou um soco bem socado nas fuças daquele ser de outro mundo _**(N/A: AÊÊÊÊÊ/o/)**_, com isso chamando atenção de grande parte das pessoas presentes.

**Sai**: O que pensa que está fazendo?

**Sasuke**: Mantenha-se em sua insignificância e fique quieto!

**Sai**:...

Sakura virou e saiu correndo chorando. Sasuke saiu correndo logo depois seguindo a Sakura, deixando para traz um Sai com cara de retardado _(leia-se a cara de sempre)_ e pessoas confusas.

_**NnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnN**_

Sakura corria o mais rápido que podia, até que uma mão a segurou fortemente.

**Sakura**: Vá embora! – Disse a kunoichi entre lágrimas, que se misturavam com a chuva que agora caia em Konoha.

**Sasuke**: Não! Eu não vou!

**Sakura**: Por favor, Sasuke-kun, já basta a humilhação de agora a pouco – Disse chorando ainda mais.

**Sasuke**: Vamos! Eu te levo pra casa. Você vai terminar pegando um resfriado.

**Sakura**: Ok!

Sasuke á tomou nos braços e á levou para casa como havia dito. Sakura foi para o quarto, colocou um roupão. Depois retornou a sala e entregou uma toalha para o Uchiha.

**Sakura**: Vou fazer um chá! Se enxugue logo antes que "você" pegue um resfriado.

Dizendo isso Sakura saiu rumo à cozinha, voltando uns três minutos depois.

**Sakura**: Por falar em resfriado, me dê sua camisa.

**Sasuke**: o.Õ

**Sakura**: Pra eu pôr pra secar! **¬¬**

**Sasuke**: Hmm...

Sasuke fez o que ela mandou e lhe entregou a camisa. A garota ao segurar tal peça não pôde deixar de sentir aquele aroma embriagante que pertencia ao moreno que estava sentado no sofá. Ficou viajando por certo tempo naquele cheiro, até que uma voz perigosamente perto a despertou de seus pensamentos.

**Sasuke**: Sakura o que você está fazendo?

**Sakura**: _**Corando**_ Na-Nada! O chá tá pronto, vou buscar!

Terminando a frase, saiu mais rápida que um feixe de luz e mais vermelha que um tomate em direção a cozinha. Depois de todo um ritual _**(N/A: Não é macumba não tá!?)**_ a garota levou o bendito chá para a sala. Sentou-se no outro lado do sofá. Ambos permaneceram em silêncio por alguns minutos, até que por mais incrível que pareça "Sasuke" quebrou o silêncio.

**Sasuke**: Sakura...

**Sakura**: Hum?

**Sasuke**: Por que o Sai estava te agarrando daquele jeito?

**Sakura**: Não foi nada! Ele só bebeu demais!

**Sasuke**: Não minta pra mim! Tem mais coisa, além disso! **1º-** Eu te conheço bem, e **2º-** Você não se deixa tocar assim.

**Sakura**: É que... que...

**Sasuke**:...

**Sakura**: _**Respirando fundo**_ Eu acabei o namoro com o Sai e ele não gostou muito da idéia e começou a me agarrar dizendo coisas sem noção..._**respira fundo de novo **_e como ele tem mais força do que eu, não consegui me soltar e gritei! – Disse tudo em uma frase só.

**Sasuke**: O.Õ?

**Sakura**: Não me faça repetir!

**Sasuke**: Você saiu correndo de lá por causa disso?

**Sakura**: Como eu imaginava...

**Sasuke**: O que?

**Sakura**: _**Chorando**_ VOCÊ É UM INSENSÍVEL!

**Sasuke**: O que eu fiz? **O.O**

**Sakura**: _**Chorando descontroladamente**_ O problema é esse Uchiha Sasuke! Você nunca faz nada!

Mesmo sem entender o que a Sakura estava querendo dizer, sentiu um aperto no peito. Lembrou-se da frase que Naruto havia lhe dito mais cedo, "Você deveria deixar de ser orgulhoso!". E em um ato inconsciente _**[N/A: Seeeeei!**_ abraçou a bela kunoichi e a beijou. Foi um beijo calmo e cheio de ternura. Ambos estavam embriagados, tudo em volta havia parado, tudo havia ganhado um toque especial! Separaram-se por falta de ar por mais que quisessem continuar ali, juntos, sentindo um ao outro.

**Sakura**: Por que fez isso?

**Sasuke**:...

**Sakura**: Esquece... Não precisa responder! Nunca vou conseguir nada de você! _Principalmente o seu amor_! – Falou essa ultima parte em um sussurro, mas isso não impediu que o nosso querido Sasuke escutasse.

**Sasuke**: O que você disse?

**Sakura**:...

**Sasuke**: Sakura... Você ainda me ama?

**Sakura**: Pra que você quer saber? Nunca se importou com meus sentimentos!

**Sasuke**: _**Abaixa a cabeça**_ Preciso saber se ainda posso ter a esperança de ser correspondido!

Sakura sentiu o coração falhar, não acreditava no que tinha acabado de ouvir. Sasuke... Uchiha Sasuke acabava de dizer que a amava!? Precisava ter certeza...

**Sakura**: Co-Como assim?

**Sasuke**: Eu... Eu... Eu te amo Sakura!

A garota sentiu uma imensa felicidade, tanto tempo sonhando com aquelas palavras ditas pela pessoa que mais amou, e que ainda ama! E agora ele estava ali, dizendo que a amava com todas as letras. Não teve dúvidas, correu em direção a Sasuke e o abraçou com todo amor que tinha, dizendo o que ele mais queria ouvir naquele momento...

**Sakura**: Eu também te amo Sasuke-kun!

Era tudo o que ele precisava. Tomou os lábios de Sakura com fúria, como se não fosse mais soltá-la, desceu as mãos até a cintura delicada da menina e foi em direção ao nó que prendia o roupão, desatando-o com agilidade, fazendo assim com que o roupão deslizasse pelo corpo da garota e caísse no chão, deixando Sakura apenas de lingerie. Era um conjunto branco de rendinha que caia perfeitamente em seu corpo, o que fazia com que Sasuke fiasse cada vez mais excitado. Separaram-se por falta de ar, ele ficou um tempo admirando-a, o que fez com que a garota ficasse corada.

O moreno pegou-a nos braços e a levou para o quarto depositando-a na cama com cuidado. Debruçou-se por cima tirando-lhe o sutiã, parou para admirar o corpo perfeito que ela tinha. Passou então a acariciar-lhe um dos seios e a mordiscar o outro, logo depois começou a beijar todo o corpo da Sakura retornando aos seios e finalmente a boca. Enquanto a beijava, desceu as mãos em direção á calcinha da menina. Porém, foi impedido por duas mãos delicadas, o que o deixou indignado, fazendo com que a menina sorrisse. Aproveitando o momento de distração do rapaz, Sakura ficou por cima. Começo a encher o garoto com beijos, foi descendo as mãos até o zíper da calça de Sasuke abrindo-o rapidamente e jogando a peça longe. Era notável a "empolgação" do rapaz, foi inevitável para Sakura, ela levou as mãos até o membro enrijecido de Sasuke e passou a acariciá-lo por cima da cueca e depois por dentro, arrancando gemidos do garoto.

**Sasuke**: Sa-Sakura pa-para!

Novamente Sasuke assumiu o comando, tratando logo de mandar a bendita calcinha pro beleléu! Conduziu sua mãozinha safada até a feminilidade de Sakura e a passou a acariciar-lhe o ponto mais íntimo, fazendo com que a garota gemesse seu nome e outras coisas incompreensíveis. Sasuke não estava mais agüentando, arrancou sua boxer preta e posicionou-se entre as pernas de Sakura, abrindo-as delicadamente. Sentiu a garota ficar tensa...

**Sasuke**: Sakura... Relaxe! Só vai doer um pouco... Serei o mais gentil possível!

**Sakura**: Ha-Hai!

Começou a penetrá-la carinhosamente, mas não pôde deixar de notar que a garota mordia o lábio inferior e que seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas. Abafou um gemido de dor da bela kunoichi com um beijo enquanto terminava de "entrar" por inteiro.

**Sasuke**: Te machuquei?

**Sakura**: Não Sasuke-kun , só preciso de um tempo pra me acostumar com você!...É que ainda incomoda.

**Sasuke**: Vai ser torturante, mas você tem o tempo que quiser!

Pouco depois Sakura sentiu uma enorme onda de prazer invadir-lhe o corpo. Arqueou-se contra o corpo de Sasuke, que entendeu o recado. Começou a movimentar-se devagar, mas depois a pedido da própria garota aumentou a velocidade e a intensidade dos movimentos. Ambos gemiam e sussurravam coisas sem sentido, estavam em perfeita sincronia. Felizes por estarem ali... Juntos, se amando! Quanto tempo sonhara com isso, quanto tempo passou imaginando como seria ter Sakura em seus braços. E agora ela estava ali... Nos seus braços, se entregando de corpo e alma a ele... Estava ali, sendo sua... Só sua.

Beijou-a com todo amor que tinha, abraçou-a mais forte e aumentou os movimentos ainda mais, e nesse ritmo chagaram ao clímax juntos. Os corpos caíram exaustos sob a cama. Sasuke abraçou Sakura, que estava de costas para ele, depositando seu rosto em meio às madeixas róseas e molhadas por causa do suor.

**Sakura**: Sasuke-kun!?

**Sasuke**: Hm?

**Sakura**: Kurisumasu omedeto!

**Sasuke**: Feliz Natal pra você também... "Minha" Sakura!

Depois disso adormeceram com faces sorridentes. Tinham um ao outro... O melhor presente de natal que já tinham ganhado! Mas eles não sabiam que o melhor ainda estava por vir...

**Owari!!!**

Yo minnaaaa! **/o/**

E aê o que vocês acharam da fic??

Mandem reviews! Mesmo que seja pra dizer que eu devo em aposentar mesmo que essa seja a minha primeira história!

O que vocês acham de um epílogo???

Dependendo do que vocês acharem eu faço um **/o/**/... Mesmo que demore um pouquinho!

AAAAHH!!! Tá vindo outra fic por aê...

Aguardem hein!? Tá sem título ainda... Mas logo logo eu arrumo um! Ou quem sabe até uma votação!? **n.n**

Arigatooou! E comentem!

Kissus!


	3. Chapter 3

Yoooooo

_Yoooooo!_

_Finalmente o epílogo saiu!! \õ/_

_Peço desculpas a todos pela demora._

_Quero agradecer a galerinha que comentou! MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUITO OBRIGADA!!_

_Vocês fizeram uma escritora feliz --_

_Novamente agradecimentos especiais a Sayu-chan que me ajudou (de novo) com a fic!!_

_Bem, chega de enrolar e vamos ao que realmente interessa:_

Depois daquele dia, a vida dos pombinhos se tornou um paraíso. A de Sasuke com direito a uma anja de cabelos cor-de-rosa e orbes verdes. E a vida da Sakura tinha direito a um anjo moreno, com cabelo em formato de galinha, forte, gostoso e...

**Sakura**: Menos, por favor!!

Hai Hai!

Bem, voltando à história...

Tava tudo muito lindo, tava tudo muito bom! Até o Sai ficar sabendo que os protagonistas iam se casar.

Isso "mermo" meu povo! O ninja mais esnobe de Konoha pediu a Sakurita-chan em casamento, eles resolveram juntar os trapos. Sasuke tentou fazer uma surpresa pondo a aliança dentro do sorvete, e quase matou a kunoichi entalada.

O moreno que não é nada besta, pegou a médica-nin pro trás e a fez se desentalar rapidinho, aproveitando pra pegar bigú pra outras coisas. _(__**N/A**__: Safadjenhow!!) _

Ambos estavam muito felizes, tirando uns surtos ou outros do Sai...

**Flash Back –ON- **

0:00 da madrugada. Toda, quero dizer, QUASE toda Vila da Folha estava dormindo.

Quase! Porque existia um E.T vagando pelado pela vila. Um ser indistinguível, tão branco que chegava a brilhar no escuro. O tal ser, que ninguém conseguia identificar por causa da tal claridade emitida do mesmo, parou em frente á uma bela casa e começou a berrar feito uma bicha com cólica...

**Ser desconhecido**: ABRE A POIRTA SAKURINHA!!

Mas nada... Então gritou de novo, dessa vez mais alto...

**Ser desconhecido**: ABRE A POOOOOIRTA SAKURINHA!!

Eis que uma garota de cabelos rosa aparece na varanda...

**Sakura**: EU NÃO ABRO NÃO!! Você vem lá cocheira pra falar suas besteiras, mas aqui não entra não!

**Sasuke**: Sai daqui "Sai"! Eu quero dormir! E você pelado não é algo que alguém que preze os olhos queira ver. Eu prefiro a Sakura!

**Sakura**: _**Cascudo no Sasuke**_ Fica quieto!

**Sai**: SAKURAAA CASA COMIGO!?

**Sakura: **Eu não gosto de mulher!

**Sai**: Então larga o Sasuke, ele é impotente sexual!

**Sakura**: Cada um com sua opinião... Se você provou e não gostou o problema é seu!

**Sasuke**: Ei!

**Sai**: EU TE AMO SAKURAAAAAA!

**Vizinhos**: _**Tacando coisas no Sai **_CALA A BOCA! – EU QUERO DORMIR! – VAI BOTAR UMA ROUPA SUA LESMA ORIENTAL! – SUA CLARIDADE ME ENCOMODA!

**Sai**: _**Sai correndo**_

**Sakura**: Aff! Perdi o sono agora!

**Sasuke**: _**Bocejando**_ Eu ainda estou com sono, mas posso te pôr pra dormir rapidinho! _**Cara de malícia**_

**Sakura**: _**Arrasta o Sasuke para dentro**_

**Flach Back –OFF- **

Os dois estavam muito ansiosos com o matrimônio (**N/A**: Querendo falar difícil!!), os preparativos correram rapidamente. A igreja estava lindamente ornamentada, os convidados já se encontravam no local, o Sasuke estressado e a Sakura atrasada.

**Flash Back – ON - **

Sasuke estava uma pilha de nervos, todos na igreja e nada da noiva.

Ele já não estava agüentando de tanta ansiedade, então resolveu ir atrás de Sakura; sendo que teve que parar antes de dar o primeiro passo!

A porta tinha acabado de se abrir, e adivinha quem era...

O Sai!

**Sasuke**: O que foi corno? Não se conforma com um par de chifres?

**Sai**: Não! Você me deve um saquinho de bolinhas de gude!

**Sasuke**: Mas fazem 10 anos! Por favor, dê meia volta e vaze daqui.

**Sai**: Ora, mas de jeito nenhum! Eu não jantei e quero os doces e salgados da festa.

_**Naruto se levanta**_

**Naruto**: Sai "Sai"! Tá atrapalhando tudo!

**Sasuke**: Por favor, retire-se, aberração.

**Sai**: Vim buscar o grande amor da minha vida, só vou embora com ela!

_**Ino levanta**_

**Ino**: Eu ou embora agora, gostosão, a festa não começou ainda!

**Kiba**: Non ecxiste! Você é minha!

**Ino**: Você é tão devagar que eu me esqueço de você!

**Sai**: Não gosto do seu tipo oferecido de ser, prostituta!

**Ino**: O

Todos começaram a falar alto. A maior confusão, a maior baixaria; o padre tentando falar, o Shikamaru tomando sorvete, o Neji mexendo no MP3 e o Naruto tentando beijar a Hinata. No meio disso tudo, a porta da igreja se abre novamente e todos pararam para olhar. Havia uma velha parada na porta, ela estava com um guarda-chuva e vestida com um biquíni cor-de-rosa, e esse mesmo ser aterrorizante começou a cantar.

**Velha**: Canta rouxinol, canta rouxinol, cantaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!

_**Sapato voa na cara da velha**_

**Temari**: Que mira boa Tenten!

**Sai**: Aquela era minha Sakura?

**Sasuke**: Pois é, né? Muitos anabolizantes.

Quando o Sasuke voltou a olhar para a porta, ele percebeu uma bela figura parada ao lado da velha mal vestida, e quase babou seu smoking.

**Sasuke**: Sakura, como você está lin...

**Sakura**: O QUE ESSA BICHA ENCUBADA FAZ AQUI?

**Sai**: Vim buscar você, minha princesa do Agreste!

**Sakura**: Não pode usar esse tipo de roupa na igreja! Este top você usa no seu cabaré!

**Padre**: Podemos começar? **u.u**

**Sakura**: Só mais um pouco vovô! JOSÉÉÉÉÉÉ!

_**Chega um homem-armário de 3 metros de altura**_

**José**: Pois?

**Sakura**: Leva esse cavalo pra cocheira dele!

**José**: Pode deixar _**cara de malícia**_

**Padre**: Pronto? **¬¬'**

**Sasuke**: Começa logo!

**Padre**: Irmãos, estamos aqui presentes para realizar essa linda e colorida união entre...

**Naruto**: SASUKE NÃO COCHILA!

**Padre**: Entre Sasuke Não Cochila e Sakura Haruno.

**Sasuke**: Puta merda! ¬¬

**Padre**: Blá blá blá...

**Sasuke**: Sakura por que você demorou a chegar?

**Sakura**: Err...Bem...Tava meio enjoada e...Err...Eu tô grávida! **u.u**

**Padre**: Sangue de Cristo tem poder!

**Sasuke**: Eu nã..._**Desmaia**_

**Todos**: Ooooooh!!

Depois do 'desmaiamento' do Sasuke, todos começaram a se levantar e correr que nem formigas no açucareiro da casa da vovó.

**Sakura**: Sasuke-kun! Levanta! _**sacode o Sasuke**_

**Padre**: O infortúnio se aproxima! **u.u**

**Ino**: Cala a boca, velho tarado!

**Sai**: _**Abre a porta da igreja**_ EU PROTESTO!

**Padre**: Meu filho, a Assembléia de Deus é ao lado.

**Sai**: O tronco amoleceu ou apagou de vez?

**Sakura**: Sai, Lugar de pinto é no galinheiro! Volte pra sua casinha de madeira!

**Neji**: Isso aqui virou furdunço... Sakura eu te ajudo com o Sasuke!

O Neji foi até a Sakura para ajudá-la a acordar a bela adormecida. Ele ajudou a colocá-lo no banco da igreja, e como ele é bastante delicado, jogou a bacia de água benta na cara do Sasuke.

**Neji**: Acorda flor do dia!

**Todos**: Huuuuuuuuuuuuuuum!!

**Sasuke**: Quem sou eu? Onde estou? Cadê a vovó?

**Sai**: Se sua avó for aquela que está estirada na porta da igreja, meus pêsames! **u.u**

**Sakura**: Você está bem Sasuke-kun?

**Sasuke**: Sim, estou ótimo pra falar a verdade.

**Naruto**: Então bola pra frente que o gol tá perto!

**Sasuke**: Sakura... é verdade o que você disse?

**Sakura**: Sim Sasuke-kun! Estou esperando um filho seu. (**N/A**: Frase clichê! XD)

_**Sasuke abraça Sakura**_

**Sasuke**: Fico muito feliz em saber dessa novidade! **--**

**Padre**: Posso continuar? **Ù.ú**

**Sasuke**: Pois **¬¬'**

**Padre**: Continuando... O que o homem uniu Deus não separa...

_**Ino levanta **__(__**N/A: **__De novo __)_

**Ino**: Ô vovô! Não seria ao contrário!?

**Tsunade**: Esse veio bebeu uma cachaça triste. Aposto!

**Padre**: Rossana nas alturas...

**Sasuke**: Dá pra pular logo pro aceito?

**Padre**: Deus não mede tempo...

**Sasuke**: Mas eu meço, e paguei por isso!

**Padre**: Tá **¬¬'**

**Sasuke**: Logo!

**Padre**: Uchiha Sasuke-'kun', você aceita Haruno Sakura-'chan' com sua esposa?

**Sasuke**: Hai! **/o/**

**Padre**: Haruno Sakura-chan, você aceita o Uchiha Sasuke-kun como seu marido?

**Sai**: Nããããão! Ele é bicha!

**Sakura**: Oh Kami-sama! Eu virei uma bicha encubada e magricela! BAKA! Pra mim você virou eu

**Padre**: Aceita ou não?

**Sakura**: Claro que sim!

**Flash Back – OFF- **

Depois de toda essa baixaria, depois de todo esse bafafá, FINALMENTE conseguiram se casar. Você achou que o casamento, como diria o Shikamaru, foi muito problemático?

Espera pra ver a festa...

**Flash Back –ON- **

**Tsunade**: Garçom! Cadê o Champanhe?

**Garçom**: Vai com calma peituda-sama!

**Tsunade**: Konohamaru? Aposto que é você!

**Konohamaru**: Não, "magina"! O pingüim do ártico.

**Neji**: O pior que parece.

**Tenten**: Ele tá tão fofo!

**Neji**: Aluga um quartinho e vai morar com ele!

**Naruto**: _**Sobe na mesa**_ ATENÇÃO! ATENÇÃO!

_**Todos olham**_

**Naruto**: Obrigado pela atenção! _**Desce da mesa**_

_**Todos jogam bem-casado no Naruto**_

**Sasuke**: Nem na minha festa ele sossega!

**Sakura**: A Ino também não... Olha ela dançando com o Shikamaru!

**Ino**: _**Canta bem alto**_ JÁ SÃO 5 DA MANHÃ E AINDA NÃO DORMI NADA SÓ EM PENSAR QUE TU ME DISSE QUE IRIA SE CASAR...

**Gaara**: Espero que ela não beba hoje.

**Lee**: Daqui a pouco o Kiba nem passa mais pela porta!

**Neji**: Por que? Ele tá comendo muito?

**Lee**: Não, é por causa da galhada de alce na cabeça dele.

**Tenten**: Por falar no chifrudo, cadê ele?

**Sasuke**: Em cima da mesa dançando Madonna.

**Kiba**: _**Cantando**_ Like a virgin touched for the very first time... **\õ/**

**Tsunade**: Ele abichalhou, aposto!...Por isso prefiro beber! Konohinha, whisky!

**Neji**: Olha o Naruto dançando com a Hinata!

**Tenten**: Ele parece um pato dançando.

**Gaara**: Como eu previa...

**Sasuke**: O que?

**Gaara**: A Ino bebeu!

**Tenten**: E daí?

**Gaara**: Olha ela em cima do palco.

**Ino**: _**Dançando e cantando alto**_ DEIXEI DE SER GAROTA DE PROGRAMA, DEIXEI DE SER UMA QUALQUER!

**Neji**: Que vergonha! **u.u**

**Kakashi**: Cadê o Kiba nessas horas?

**Tsunade**: Nessas horas o Konohamaru é mais solícito, aposto!... Konohamaru! MEU SAKÊ!

**Shikamaru**: Chouji, dar pra parar de comer um pouco?

**Chouji**: Tengo Hambre!

**Sakura**: Novidade!

**Neji e Lee**: _**Ao mesmo tempo**_ Tenten, quer dançar comigo?

**Gaara**: Lascou tudo...

**Tenten**: O.O

**Lee**: Eu pedi primeiro!

**Neji**: Você sabe que foi eu cabelo de tigela.

**Lee**: Mas ela sabe que eu gosto mais dela do que você!

**Neji**: O destino está ao meu favor!

**Lee**: Escolhe Tenten!

**Tenten**: Err...Neji-kun

**Lee**: Ai meu kokoro! **;.;**

**Neji**: Vamos Tenten **\o\**

**Tenten**: Vamos!

_**Chega Kiba**_

**Shikamaru**: Que cheiro de cachorro!

**Tsunade**: Tem um atrás de você **8D**

Kiba: Au...Au...

**Sasuke**: Tá latindo Kiba??

**Kiba**: Não, meus pés tão estão doendo mesmo...Au **x.x**

**Lee**: Ser corno ou não ser...

**Shikamaru**: Olha só quem tá falando... _(__**PS**__: O Lee acha que namora a Tenten!)_

**Lee**: Ele só tirou a Tenten pra dançar!

**Tsunade**: Aposto que não é só isso..._**Aponta**_

**Lee**: Eles estão se beijando?!

**Gaara**: Não, eles estão jogando dominó imbecil **u.u**

**Sakura**: Eles fazem um casal kawaii!

**Lee**: Vou acabar com isso agora...HYUUGA NEJI!

**Neji**: Chegou o encosto... O que é?

**Lee**: Larga a minha guria!

**Neji**: Tem seu nome nela?

**Tenten**: Pára Lee! Você sabe que eu namoro com o Neji!

**Lee**: Mentira! **T.T**

**Neji**: Ele quer segurar vela...Pega o banquinho, senta aí e fica vendo a gente se divertir.

**Lee**: Você vai ver! _**dá um soco na cara do Neji e ele defende**_

**Neji**: Você é lento _(__**N/A**__:OO?)_, cara de ameba!

**Sasuke**: NÃO QUERO BRIGA NA MINHA FESTA!

**Neji**: Desculpe amigo, mas não vai ficar por isso mesmo!

_**Chuta e acerta o Lee**_

**Hinata**: Neji-nii-san! Pare! Coitada da criança.

**Neji**: Gomen, Hinata-sama

**Sakura**: Vamos continuar a festa **ù.ú**

**Naruto**: _**Sobe na cadeira**_ Olá criançada! O Bozo chegou! **\õ/**

**Hinata**: Pa-para Na-Naruto-kun _**com vergonha**_

**Tsunade**: Olha o cabelo dele... Que juba! Aposto que essa tufa ganha pra todas as árvores da floresta Amazônica juntas!

**Gaara**: Tá parecendo o Mufasa hauhauhauhauhauahua! _(__**N/A**__: Gaara rindo --)_

_**Chega Konohamaru**_

**Lee**: Garçom, aqui, nessa mesa de bar, você já cansou de escutar centenas de casos de amor...

**Konohamaru**: Desculpe, eu não sou gay...

_**Chega uma figura conhecida**_

**Shikamaru**: Oh! Que coisa mais linda!

**Gaara**: Sei que sou.

**Shikamaru**: Não é você, é a Temari **--** _**brilhinhos**_

**Sasuke**: Dá pra parar Shika? Tá caindo glitter na comida.

**Temari**: Yo boys!

**Shikamaru**: Yo **.** aceita uma bebida amor?

**Neji**: Como você é direto!

**Temari**: Eu aceito...Sem glitter, por favor **-'**

_**Ino chega**_

**Ino**: Xegay Beeshas!

**Tenten**: Que gay O.O'

_**Ino olha pra Temari**_

**Ino**: Há! Descobri quem roubou meu tubo de água oxigenada!

**Temari**: Já chegou com a boca solta hein?

**Ino**: Infelizmente hoje não, porque estou numa festa formal!

_**os meninos se escondem atrás da Tsunade**_

**Ino**: Relaxem, hoje estou de folga!

**Kiba**: Vamos ali Ino?

**Ino**: No banheiro? **8D**

**Kiba**: Dançar

**Ino**: Que pena...Vamos!

**Sasuke**: Pensei que ela tinha deixado de ser...

**Tsunade**: Aposto que era só a música mesmo.

**Sakura**: E eu ainda acreditava em milagres!

**Tenten**: ECA! O Shikamaru deu vitamina de ovo com abacate pra Temari.

_**Todos vomitam**_

**Sasuke**: Sacanagem! Sujaram o chão! Vou chamar a servente... INOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

**Ino**: Sinhô?

**Temari**: Eu achava que ela era convidada.

**Sakura**: Todos os serventes são convidados!

**Sasuke**: Só que alguns como a Ino e o Konohamaru estão apenas trabalhando, porque quase estragam a festa.

**Neji**: O que o Konohamaru fez?

**Sakura**: O "Konohinha" colocou rãs dentro das taças de champanhe e um peixe agulha dentro da cueca do mestre cuca.

_**Todos que estão bebendo cospem a bebida**_

**Naruto**: E a Ino?

**Sasuke**: Ela cantou horrivelmente horrível a música "We are the world" no karaokê.

**Sakura**: E por causa disso ela vai limpar qualquer sujeira **XD**

**Sasuke**: Uhum! Podem ver que o Kiba ainda está se contorcendo no chão _**aponta pro Kiba**_

**Gaara**: !Que barbaridade Chico!

**Tsunade**: Ah Gaara! Bebe um pouquinho de "Sakê Montilla –O verdadeiro espírito ninja" aqui comigo.

**Gaara**: Não obrigado, não quero ficar que nem o Kankurou _**aponta**_

**Kankurou**: _**Em cima da fonte, tirando a camisa**_ I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt, so sexy it hearts...

_**Jogam um tamanco no nariz dele**_

**Tsunade**: Não precisa dar uma de bicha feito ele!

**Gaara**: Tá, mas só um copinho...

Alguns 102 copinhos depois...

**Sasuke**: Você tá bem Gaara?

**Gaara**: _**Sotaque de bebum**_ Tô...sim **8D**

**Temari**: Pra quem disse que ia tomar só um copinho...

**Konohamaru**: Esse é o poder da peituda-sama **XD**

**Gaara**: Hora de dançar! DJ toca Y.M.C.A! _**Se joga na pista de dança**_

**Tsunade**: E pra quem disse que não ia dar uma de bicha, até que ele tá bem soltinho!** XD**

**Tenten**: Dá pra ver a cueca de gatinho dele.

**Temari**: Esses dois me fazem passar uma vergonha triste! **-.-'**

**Sasuke**: Naruto! Sai de cima do lustre!

**Hinata**: Que po-povo estran-tranho! O Kakashi-sensei tá agarrado com aquele livro até aqui na festa.

**Neji**: Já sei o que dar pra ele no aniversário dele!

**Todos**: IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**Neji**: Sem frescura!

**Sai**: Telma, eu não sou gaaaay!

**Sasuke**: Quem é Telma seu bastardo?

**Sai**: Desculpe, errei. Sakuraaaa eu não sou gay!

**Sakura**: Não é o que parece, já que você usa um Top-cobre-peito

**Sai**: Ainda dá tempo de voltar pra mim!

**Sakura**: Prefiro comer merda!

**Sai**: Você já casou com uma merda **O.O**

**Sakura**: Só se eu tivesse me casado com você!

**Sasuke**: Vamos colocar ele pra fora Sakura! Ele não é bem-vindo.

**Sakura**: Boa idéia!

**Sai**: Não! _**Puxa a Sakura e beija**_

**Neji**: Kimi-sama... lascou!

**Sasuke**: Como você ousa? Na minha frente!

**Sai**: Então vira de costas!

**Sakura**: FILHO DE UMA QUENGA!

**Sai**: Não fale da minha mamãe **;.;**

**Sasuke**: Deixa que eu boto ele pra fora! _**Puxa o Sai pela grama, digo, pelo cabelo**_

**Sai**: Peraí, tu vai me deixar careca!

**Sasuke**: Não faz mal parecer com a Britney Spears... ainda mais que o jeito de bicha você já tem!

Depois do Sai ir embora de livre e espontânea pressão, a festa ficou menos conturbada. Eu disse menos porque ainda aconteceram coisas inacreditáveis, como por exemplo: A Hinata e o Naruto se pegando no banheiro, a Tsunade seduzindo o Jiraiya _(__**N/A**__: Que por sinal não falou nada na festa! __**XD**__)_, o Gaara fazendo Strip Tease ao som de Gimme More, entre outros fatos.

**Flash Back –OFF- **

A festa só acabou na manhã seguinte, estavam todos mortos, todos doidões e quase conscientes. O casal principal já havia se retirado do local, queriam dormir _(__**N/A**__: Sei... P) _antes de viajarem.

**Flash Back –ON- **

**Sasuke**: Amor...

**Sakura**: Hsfgfshdj...(**Tradução**: Só mais 5 minutinhos mãe!)

**Sasuke**: HEY!

**Sakura**: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! NÃO ME ASSUSTA DESSE JEITO! QUER QUE EU TENHA NOSSO FILHO AGORA??

**Sasuke**: Gomen! Mas é que você me chamou de mãe!

**Sakura**: E daí?

**Sasuke**: Eu prefiro que me confundam com o Sai, do que com aquela velha fofoqueira e pelancuda da sua mãe!

**Sakura**: Pelo menos a velha fofoqueira e pelancuda da minha mãe não fugiu de casa pra ir atrás de um gay pedófilo!

**Sasuke**: Agora você pegou pesado! **u.u** _**faz bico e vira de costas**_

**Sakura**: Mas o que importa não é mesmo? Você agora está aqui comigo e minha mãe e as pelancas dela já se foram faz tempo! Que Kami á tenha! **u.u**

_**Agarra o Sasuke e começa a beijá-lo**_

**Sasuke**: Assim não vale! _**Puxa Sakura pra cima de si ainda beijando-a**_

**Sakura**: _**Viajando na maionese, no ketchup e na mostarda**_...KAMI-SAMA!!

**Sasuke**: _**Voando da cama**_ O que foi mulher?

**Sakura**: ESTAMOS ATRASADOS!!

**Sasuke**: Atrasados...Atrasados...ATRASADOS! Esqueci completamente **x.x**

**Sakura**: Temos que sair daqui AGORA ou a gente não vai chegar no País da Onda hoje **T.T**

**Sasuke**: Sem problema! A gente vai amanhã _**Se joga na cama**_

**Sakura**: Que pena! Tava louca pra usar meu biquíni novo. Mas já que você quer esperar até amanhã..._**Faz biquinho**_

**Sasuke**: _**Enfia o guarda-roupa na mala**_ Vamos?

**Sakura**: Hai!

**Flash Back –OFF- **

A viagem foi rápida, só pararam para almoçar e para a Sakura botar o almoço pra fora.

Chegaram na pousada quando o sol já estava se pondo, a pousada era simples, mas bem aconchegante. O quarto era rústico, possuía uma cama de casal bem convidativa, uma suíte, tv e outras coisas.

Seriam três dias agradáveis e de pura paz... ou não!

**Flash Back –ON- **

Após se acomodarem no quarto, e Sakura ir ao banheiro para por o resto de almoço pra fora, se é que ainda restava alguma coisa, Sasuke resolveu ir passear com sua bela flor pelo imenso jardim da pousada. Ao descerem as escadas, encontraram na recepção uma "coisa" não muito agradável...

O Sai tomando chazinho.

**Sasuke**: Até aqui essa bicha nos persegue?

**Sakura**: Relaxa Sasuke-kun, ele não nos viu!

**Sasuke**: Yeah! Vamos voltar para o quarto entes que ele nos note!

**Sai**: Jah notay meu queridinhow!

**Sakura**: **T.T** Eu mereeeeeeeço!

**Sai**: _**Se ajoelha na frente da Sakura**_ Vamos fugir de madrugada em segredo! Seremos felizes e o Sasuke nem irá desconfiar.

**Sakura**: Errr...Não! **è.é**

**Sasuke**: Seu idiota! Se quiser fugir com a MINHA mulher sem que eu saiba, experimente conversar com ela quando eu não estiver do lado!

**Sai**: Serio? **-**

**Sasuke**: Não!

**Sakura**: Já falei que não gosto de gay, prefiro os EMOs!

**Sasuke**: HEY!

**Sai**: Mas eu não sou g...

_**Passa o Gaara**_ _(__**N/A**__: De onde ele saiu eu não sei)_ _**de sunga e óculos escuros**_

**Sai**: _**Babando uma cachoeira**_ ¬ _(__**N/A**__:_ _Babando junto)_

**Sakura**: O que você ia dizendo mesmo??

**Sai**: Até depois!

**Sasuke**: _**Olhando pra bunda de alguma mulher**_

**Sakura**: _**Cascudo no EMO**_ SHANNARO!

**Sasuke**: Itai! Doeu! **x.x**

**Sakura**: Era pra doer!

**Sasuke**: **;.;**

**Sakura**: Oun Sasuke-kun, fica assim não! Vem cá vem! _** Puxa o Sasuke até o quarto**_

**Sasuke**: Me sinto tão feliz agora!

**Sakura**: Calma! Você ainda não viu a felicidade! _**Cara de malícia**_

**Flash Back –OFF- **

E foi assim durante três dias. AH! Foi assim durante alguns meses também!

Sakura teve vários desejos estranhos, um exemplo disso foi o pato assado com molho pardo com legumes a lá carangueijada. Depois de um tempo descobriram que teriam um casal de gêmeos, o que deixou os futuros pais muito felizes. No caso do Sasuke um pouco de preocupação também!

Por que? Ah sim! Ele estava preocupado que seu filh**O** nascesse com cabelo rosa, o que deixou Sakura com um pouco de raiva, mas nada que não pudesse ser resolvido depois.

MAIS ALGUNS MESES DEPOIS...

Nove meses de espera e lá estava ele, quase fazendo um buraco no chão de tanto andar.

**Naruto**: Relaxe Teme ela vai ficar bem!

**Sasuke**: Faz um tempão que a Hinata e a Tsunade entraram naquele quarto e até agora nada! Eu vou entrar lá...

**Naruto**: _**Segura pela gola da camisa**_ Você só vai atrapalhar seu coiso!

**Sasuke**: _**Senta**_ Nunca me senti tão inútil!

Três segundos de silêncio...

UEN UEN UEN UEN _(__**N/A**__: KKKKKKKKK! Faz de conta de que é um choro de bb)_

**Sasuke**: _**Voa da cadeira pra dentro do quarto**_

**Sakura**: _**Chorando de felicidade**_ Olha Sasuke-kun...Nossos filhos!

**Sasuke**: _**Deixa uma lágrima cair**_ São lindos minha flor! _**Beija Sakura**_

Enquanto o Sasuke e a Sakura ficavam admirando os dois pequenos seres, os quais deram o nome de Aiko, que tinha olhos verdes e cabelos pretos, e Himawari, que tinha olhos pretos e cabelos rosas, Naruto abraçou Hinata que discretamente pôs a mão dele no ventre e deu um enorme sorriso a lá Uzumaki.

**Naruto**: Não me diga que...

**Hinata**: Parabéns papai!

**Naruto**: WAAAAAAAAAH EU VOU SER PAI TAMBÉM! **--** _**Gira a Hinata no ar**_ Ouviu isso Teme?

**Sasuke**: Sim Dobe, eu ouvi!

**Naruto**: E que nomes vamos dar a ele?... Ou ela?...Ou eles? Ah! Nunca fui bom com nomes!

**Sasuke**: Você nunca foi bom em nada!

**Naruto**: Olha que eu fui sim hein!! _**malicioso**_

**Hinata**: Pa-para Na-naruto-kun!

**Naruto**: Okay okay!

**Sakura**: Dominadooo!!

**Todos**: KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK...

**Tsunade**: O Naruto pai vai ser uma desgraça, eu aposto! **XD**

**Naruto**: ¬¬

**Sasuke**: Ainda bem que ela nunca acerta nada! **P**

**Sakura**: Err... Naruto! Queremos saber se você e a Hina-chan querem ser os padrinhos dos nossos filhos!?

**Naruto/Hinata**: Claro que sim!

**Sasuke**: Arigatou Sakura!

**Sakura**: Nani? **O.Õ**

**Sasuke**: Os momentos mais felizes da minha vida estou passando com você!

**Todos**: OOOOOH!

**Naruto**: O Teme é sentimental!

**Sasuke**: _**Cascudo no Naruto**_

E foi brincando, brigando, rindo, se divertindo e por fim felizes que passaram o resto do dia.

Todos babando os mais novos membros da vila e imaginando como o Naruto se sairia como papai. Era o começo de muitas alegrias durante uma looooooonga vida de amor e ternura.

**Owari!!**

**Aiko** Filho do amor

**Himawari** Girassol (Pra combinar com Sakura, que também é nome de flor)

Bom, aí está o epílogo prometido há 300 anos atrás **XD**

Espero que tenham gostado, e se naum for pedir muito... Comenteeeem **--**

Arigatou mais uma vez a todos que comentaram...teve gente que até add a fic como favorita.

MUITO ABRIGADA MEEEEEEEEESMO.

Logo logo tem outra por aew... "Férias Narutantes"

Byeee!


End file.
